


Normal

by Celestiallie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Despair, Despair!Hanamura, Gen, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiallie/pseuds/Celestiallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day. //Despair!Hanamura oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

It was just a normal day.

Teruteru Hanamura was resting his head idly on his arms, watching as the Cooking (it was called 'Food Technology' at Hope's Peak but he always considered it to be cooking) teacher droned on about some kind of slow roasting technique that he had probably already mastered. Of course; he wasn't a 'Super High School Level Cook' ('Chef', he arduously reminded himself) for nothing – and there was a reason that he was scouted out by Hope's Peak. That reason was his mommy, probably the sole person he cared the most about. He hadn't heard from her for a while now – ever since moving into the school's dormitories, he had, of course, kept correspondence with his mommy – through emails, webcams and letters, but lately, these precious reminders of home slowly began to stop coming, before eventually stopping altogether. He couldn't help but contemplate whether or not his mother had come down sick, or worse…

No. It couldn't happen. He simply couldn't allow it. More likely was the amount of work that was the result of the new recipes he often sent her, which would have resulted in an influx of new customers. Yes, that was it – there was absolutely no other possibility.

_There was, but he just denied it._

Distracting himself from the overwhelming amount of upsetting thoughts that threatened to cloud his mind, he simply focussed on the girls in his class. Sonia Nevermind was a real babe, but he had a feeling that the angry-looking pink-haired mechanic and the emo animal trainer were both after her, but still, neither of them was in this class, so he was free to admire her form as much as he wished (especially as he had a first-class seat behind her). Closer to the back of the classroom, listening with vivid intent was Peko Pekoyama, the feared swordswoman. Pretty hot, of course, if not for the little gangster that she always followed. Gently caress him in particular. Finally, probably the final girl worth noting was Akane Owari – viciously bubbling with energy near a stove. Of course, there was nothing particularly special about her face (or her personality, for that matter) but her body was a whole different matter. Curves in all the right places… yes, she was hot (from below the head). The three very reasons why he signed up for Cooking classes.

_The fourth was his mommy._

In the middle of the teacher's class (and Hanamura's daydreams), the class phone rang. The teacher moved to the phone, making occasional nods into the phone, adding a few mumbles, before hanging up.

"Hanamura-kun, you're needed at the hospital."

No sooner had the words left the teacher's mouth did Hanamura rush out of the classroom, out of the school, past a very surprised Ibuki ("Ibuki didn't know that porkchop could run that fast!") and towards the hospital.

It wasn't happening, it wasn't happening; his mother had just caught a cold and didn't want to contaminate the food she cooked.

_She would have never called for him if it was only a cold._

* * *

Several hospital staff eyed him suspiciously as he, panting, burst through the hospital doors and demanded to see Mrs. Hanamura. A familiar, giddy-looking nurse (Tsumiki Mikan; had a habit of falling over and promoting his daydreams but  _now was not the time for that_ ) walked over to him.

"Oh, Hanamura-kun. It's one of my field work days. Don't you think it's romantic how I'm with my loved one? He's a bit sick right now, but I'll make him better. I'll make him better with my shots; with lots and lots of my shots!" She giggled slightly "Oh, Mrs. Hanamura. I'll take you to her."

Hanamura half-heartedly listened to Tsumiki's ramblings about her 'loved one' as he contemplated his mother. How was she? Maybe it wasn't her; it could've well been a second cousin thrice removed for all he knew.

_Of course, that was slightly impossible now, seeing as Tsumiki was leading him to 'Mrs. Hanamura's' ward._

He was mildly aware of the fact that Tsumiki had stopped rambling on about her 'loved one', and he despondently looked up.  _Ward 11037_. A bit of an odd number to have as a ward number, but nevertheless, burned it completely, unintentionally and completely unintentionally into his memory. Forever, most likely.

As he walked into the room, he saw a terrible sight. His mommy was strewn across the bed, with care, but still haphazardly compared to what he would have done. Her hair was messy, her eyes were closed, and her mouth remained expressionless. Even when she was sleeping, his mother always had some sort of expression on her face – an expression of love that he had taken almost for granted for all of these years.

_He pretended that he never received the letter a few days ago that his mother was bedridden and practically comatose and that the doctors would do everything that they could to save her._

"…Mommy…" He nudged her body softly. The heart monitor on the side was still giving ominous, yet slightly hopeful beats every few seconds.

"…Mommy…" He increased his voice slightly. He didn't want to disturb her, but she had to wake up. She'd promised she'd always be there for him, right? She'd promised she'd be there when he opened five-star restaurants in Aoyama and Azabu. He hadn't done that yet, so she had to be there. Mommy was an honourable person, she wouldn't just leave.

Her eyes gently fluttered open, as she registered that her son was right next to her, with a worried expression on his face.

"Teruteru… Mommy's sorry that she can't be with you. The doctors did all they can, but I think I worked myself too hard. Please forgive this old woman for…not…. being able to… run… the… restaurant…"

Hanamura felt torn between being frozen on the floor and screaming and crying. So he just talked, and tried not to let his tears obscure the sight on his mother.

"Mommy… I don't want the restaurant if it means that you can live. Please, mommy…"

"I'm… so… sorry… my son… But… make me… proud"

Her breaths became more and more laboured. Hanamura looked around quickly; was Tsumiki still there? She couldn't have gone far, right? Maybe he could still call her; maybe she'd come with some medicine or shots that could raise that steadily decreasingly heartbeat; that could save his mommy.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

She lifted her hand a few centimetres off the bed. She didn't need any assistance; she knew that death was inevitable. She accepted death.

_If she accepted it, why couldn't he?_

"I… love… you…"

Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"…Teruteru…"

She weakly wrapped her fingers in Hanamura's, giving a soft, forlorn, accepting smile – almost the same one that he was looking forward to coming back to after graduation.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep?_

He'd been unconsciously keeping in time with the steadily decreasing ( _stopped; it wasn't paused, it had stopped)_  heartbeat. A cold hand was on his shoulder.

"We're sorry, we did everything we could."

Their voices were grey; they didn't care, they never had cared.

_His mother's voice was a vivid orange._

If they really did care, then mommy wouldn't have been dead. Mommy would be at the restaurant, waiting for him to make her proud. No, mommy was unmoving, mommy was dead. Mommy was dead and it was all their fault. He wanted them to feel it. To feel the intense despair he was overcome with, the despair that made him want to do things that he would've never thought of doing before.

She wanted him to make her proud. Wouldn't the first step be vengeance in her name?

He reached for the scalpel, strewn carelessly on the bedside table.

_The table had nearly nothing on it. No flowers, no cards, no nothing for his mommy. He nearly forgot that he never sent any flowers or cards._

It was just a normal, despair-inducing day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what beauteousness I have created /shot for sarcasm/ I had this idea randomly rolling around for a few days, because goddammit Hanamura's death hit my feels so hard that ugh. SDR2's executions are all more depressing than SDR1's ;w; Because well, let's take all of them. Peko Pekoyama – she basically commits suicide. Gundam Tanaka (lol I remember his last name bc Soudagundam) – dies and gets carried away by angel hamsters while leaving the Four Dark Lords of Destruction on Earth ;w; (I nearly cried; who would take care of them?) Chiaki Nanami – oh my god the feels I'm not even going to go deep into it just because. Ok Tsumiki's was kinda weird, but, sad-ish?
> 
> What was I saying?
> 
> Anyway, since all of the characters in SDR2 were part of SHSL Despair, wouldn't all of them have a reason to fall into despair? So I thought the most likely reason for Hanamura would be his mommy dying (I thought about him killing his mommy but nuuuu the feels would kill me) and especially since he talks about his mommy overworking. I tried my best to put his denying nature into this .w. Maybe I should write despair-theories for the rest of the cast… I have a cool one for Ibuki :D Bc despair 3
> 
> So, can I ramble on for a bit longer? Ok. So Sonia strikes me as the cooking type, because she wants to try 'commoner women's jobs', Peko probably just wants to do her best to serve Fuzuryuu and Akane because why not.
> 
> Hnng. Teruteru is adorable when it comes to his Mommy.
> 
> (PS. I called this 'Teruteru and Mommy' on my computer. So sue me)
> 
> (PPS. I felt like a teenage girl when I tagged it as Angst and Tragedy)
> 
> (PPS. I bet you never saw this coming but I am a teenage girl)
> 
> (PPPS. Yeah I should stop talking I'm pretty verbose lol)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership of any of the characters mentioned, places referenced or series that are featured. They belong to their original owners (please do not sue my ass)


End file.
